Roanoke County, Virginia
}} Roanoke County is a county located in the U.S. state of the Commonwealth of Virginia. It is part of the Roanoke Metropolitan Statistical Area and located within the Roanoke Region of Virginia.Roanoke Region of Virginia As of the 2000 census, the population was 85,778. As of 2009, the population was 92,991.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Official Population Estimates Retrieved January 28, 2011 The independent cities of Roanoke and Salem (incorporated as such in 1884 and 1968 respectively) are located within the boundaries of Roanoke County, but are not a part of the county. The incorporated town of Vinton is the only incorporated municipality within the county. While significant areas of the county are rural and mountainous, most residents live in suburbs near Roanoke and Salem in the Roanoke Valley. History The county was established by an act of the Virginia Legislature on March 30, 1838 from the southern part of Botetourt County. It was named for the Roanoke River, which in turn was derived from a Native American term for money.Jack, P. 8 Additional territory was transferred to Roanoke County from Montgomery County in 1845. Salem was originally the county seat.Jack, P. 43 When Salem became an independent city, by agreement with the county the Roanoke County Courthouse remained in Salem and the two localities share a jail. However, the County Administrative Offices were moved to the Cave Spring District. Though the County Administrative Offices are in the Cave Spring District, the County Courthouse is still located in Salem. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 251 square miles (650 km²), of which 251 square miles (650 km²) is land and 0 square miles (0 km²) (0.07%) is water. Districts The county is governed by a Board of Supervisors with one representative elected from each of the five magisterial districts: Catawba, Cave Spring, Hollins, Vinton, and Windsor Hills. Vinton is an incorporated town with an elected town council and town manager. There are five high schools located in Roanoke County. They are Cave Spring High School, Glenvar High School, Hidden Valley High School, Northside High School, and William Byrd High School. Hollins University, a member of the Old Dominion Athletic Conference, is located in Northern Roanoke County, near the Botetourt County border. Notable sports figures Noted Sports figures from Roanoke County include Tiki Barber, Ronde Barber, and J. J. Redick. Adjacent counties and cities *Botetourt County, Virginia - northeast *Bedford County, Virginia - east *Franklin County, Virginia - southeast *Floyd County, Virginia - south-southwest *Montgomery County, Virginia - west *Craig County, Virginia - northwest *Salem, Virginia - center (enclave) *Roanoke, Virginia - center (enclave) National protected areas * Blue Ridge Parkway (part) * Jefferson National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 85,778 people, 34,686 households, and 24,696 families residing in the county. The population density was 342 people per square mile (132/km²). There were 36,121 housing units at an average density of 144 per square mile (56/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.63% White, 3.35% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 1.61% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 1.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 34,686 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.90% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 27.20% from 45 to 64, and 15.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 89.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $47,689, and the median income for a family was $56,450. Males had a median income of $39,126 versus $26,690 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,637. About 2.70% of families and 4.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.20% of those under age 18 and 4.90% of those age 65 or over. Politics Towns *Vinton Unincorporated communities *Airpoint *Bennett Springs *Bent Mountain *Bonsack *Bradshaw *Catawba *Cave Spring *Clearbrook *Dundee *Glenvar *Hanging Rock *Hollins *Leslie *Medley *Masons Cove *Poages Mill *Riverside *Starkey *Wabun *Wright See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Roanoke County, Virginia References Bibliography * Jack, George S. and Edward Boyle Jacobs, (1912). History of Roanoke County, Stone. External links *County of Roanoke Homepage Category:Roanoke County, Virginia Category:Established in 1838 Category:Roanoke metropolitan area